Lazada Polodi's FNAF 4
The First Encounter On May 3, an app called Five Nights at Freddy's 4 appeared on the App Store, by someone named Lazada Polodi, Trouble began on Reddit when someone posted there was an app under that name. Dozens of people got to it, and very few people downloaded it. What they saw was that the description was a copy and paste of the original Five Nights at Freddy's. When people checked the ratings, they were all five stars, and they were copied and pasted from the FNAF 3 app from Scott Cawthon. It is wondered if the reviewers were bots. There were screenshots that were ripped from the real FNAF games, some of them were edited like the one with the Sniper from Team Fortress 2 in it. Last, the price was $9.99, so it was 10 dollars compared to the 3 dollar price of the other Five Nights at Freddy's games. The following is document contains a basic summary of any person, who, for whatever reason, downloaded the FNAF 4 game. The Game When the player finishes downloading the game, the title will read; "Πού είναι το κρυφό κλειδί για να ανοίξει το θησαυρό στο δύσκολο λαβύρινθο" An Google Translation had said that the language is Greek, and in English it said; "Where is the hidden key to unlock the treasure in the difficult maze." When loading the game, a picture of an upside-down teaser for FNAF 2 appears. Next, the main menu was a picture off the web with Pinkie Pie riding on Freddy Fazbear. The music in the background was just sounds of wind blowing, with some dog barks, door creaking, girl's screams, footsteps, and a bunch of random sounds. There were two options, "Start" and "Info". Going to info gives the player this; "The game was created with the support of iSpace Inc. Special Thanks: 1) Customers and Viewers. 2) Excerpts of the song: city huner, , Sexy Love... 3) Sound Effects - www.SoundBible.com, free icons - www.Findicons.com" Supposely, this is an credits screen, but no mention of the author's name. Pressing anywhere on the screen sends you back to the title screen. Pressing start gives you a random question all in lowercase letters. After that, this message appears; "How about sword game? Ask! is the kind of game action" The gameplay is where you are Freddy Fazbear. On the top left of the screen there were five hearts, meaning you could get hit 5 times before game over. There was a percentage bar meaning a time limit. Surprisingly, the timer isn't consistent, meaning it drains more than one percentage in one second. If it runs out, it's game over but a message saying "146% finished so fast..." appears on the bottom. On the top right on the word that looked like it read "rHute", it acted like a pause button. The controls are 3 buttons, one to move left, one to move right, and one to move up. The pink guys in the background don't do anything and are probably for decoration. Everything that moves is trying to kill Freddy Fazbear in this game; Foxys, bats, anything that moves. The pumpkins you collect don't do anything, and the clocks give you more time. At the end of the first level you get into some dialogue and all they say is this except the numbers are going up; "TimotyDialog1" After several messages like that, the game crashes, and sends you back to the home screen. In the game, it was reported that there was a hidden level select if the player presses anywhere on the screen ten times and gives you this message; "You - winner PSY accepted! You have opened all the stages!" When the player goes back to the main menu, a new option saying "Continue" appears. Pressing the continue option takes you to the level that the player were on. Pressing the start button again gives the player an level select. The reason why that crashed is that stages 2 and 3 doesn't even work. If the player tries to pick stages 2 or 3, it crashes the whole game. Picking the final stage, this time it gives the player this message before starting; "What game image? funny" It's another side-scrolling stages, with a lava cave in the background. After getting through the stage, this message like in the first stage appears while going up in numbers; "NavalnyDialog1" After all that, the screen faded out, and it sends the player to a screen that said; "YouWin!!! Made by DDcompany" The DDcompany seems to be the most suspicious thing here in the game. Supposely, this is the only part where the author's name is revealed in the game. Pressing anywhere again sends the player back to the title screen, and that's it for the gameplay. Aftermath A bit over an week after the game was released, various news sites got the message on board, the game was removed. It has been rumored that the case was huge for the future of the App Store, but that was probably false and the author today remains an mystery. Category:Creepypasta Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story